User talk:Fighterbitsj/Book of GuildWars Records
Lowest level to finish all campaigns Here are pics.. Enjoy. =D -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 17:39, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :They're on the page:P, not sure which px to use though--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 17:46, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::Im not sure that they'll show properly unless at max. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 17:48, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::How the hell did you do those??? [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 17:50, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Wuh, me? >.> -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 17:51, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Hmm still need a userbox:P for the record holders:D--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 17:51, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::Yes you Warwick, How did you keep your level down and complete all those campaigns? Thats just madness :D [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 17:54, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Guild hall glitch?-- 18:30, 8 January 2008 (UTC) infuus You forgot about TEH UBER infuse? :O:O --- -- (s)talkpage 18:05, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Pages Hmm I think im going to split it up into pages, cuz its this big already and there only 3 records:P--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 18:31, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :Cause Warwick got 6 pics... I suggest using only Prophecies, cause the rest was done with glitches --- -- (s)talkpage 18:32, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::Then still I need a userbox for every1 thats on this page:P--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 19:08, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::Idea: Make it, totally, liek, every record in a Show/Hide box :D --- -- (s)talkpage 19:18, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::::lolz, that would be like to fcked up--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 19:19, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I'll edit them in, and you decide if you want em, k? It looks kinda cool imo --- -- (s)talkpage 19:23, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Book of GuildWiki Records? Can we include GuildWiki records here, too? If so, I would like to propose my record of two archives in 4 hours, which was achieved without the retarded, fake spam that was on Warwicks talk pages. Cuz this was actually people talking instead of just 40,000 kb in one edit kind of stuff-- (Talk) ( ) 19:59, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :Sure just lemme change the page then--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 13:26, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::Done :D--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 13:31, 9 January 2008 (UTC) addz All put links on your talk/userpage to this page, so ppl can gimme moar records :D--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 17:13, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Lol moar like, book of the awesome things that wammo, frogr and viper have done :/ Tbh 8000 damage was done a long time ago, by Zerris, and then I did it too. Zerris is awesome. Anyways ttyl. — Nova — ( ) 20:25, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :I did that too, without knowing Zerris did it. It's meh anyways. Too easy to think of. And btw: Why don't you sumbit a record :D --- -- (s)talkpage 20:28, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::Ima go for highest hp. :) Working on it! — Nova — ( ) 01:39, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::I did the 8k dmg together with viper about 1,5 years ago, mayb longer--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 15:00, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::::And I know that the 8k dmg has been done several times, but I had to start with something :P--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 15:47, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Here is my submission for big domage (seige record, 12,126 damage). Obviously, 1 of the skills has been changed since that screenshot was taken, but it's still the biggest I've seen. Credits: myself for getting sieged, Anubis Tarrant for dropping the hammer on me: Durd 16:03, 25 August 2008 (UTC) I win the record for fastest image uploaded for the new green bow. Now gimme ma reward!!-- (Talk) ( ) 01:45, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :U no what 2 do--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 15:01, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Naw, I win moar 20 minutes, got Willa the Unpleasant, done whole co-op, capped Fevered Dreams and ESurge. Heh --- -- (s)talkpage 14:05, 12 January 2008 (UTC)